Freeze
by iheartfluff
Summary: The heaters at the hidden break down. With so many beds and blankets, it only leaves so many ways to get and stay warm. MW2, NikolaixRoach, SLASH.


Title: Freeze

Pairing(s): Nikolai/Gary 'Roach' Sanderson

Rated: T

Summary: The heaters at the hidden break down. With so many beds and blankets, it only leaves so many ways to get and stay warm.

A/N: For some reason this pairing has been stuck in my brain forever, so I thought I'd give them a try. Let me know what ya think, I love hearing back from the readers. Enjoy, and remember to leave some love!

* * *

><p>"You know, I think this is the maddest I've ever seen Nikolai." Ghost said with an amused tone. Gary nodded in agreement, while he watched the Russian yelled at two of his followers. The heaters broke down three hours ago, leaving the base to slowly drop in temperature until it was about just as cold as outside.<p>

It was a small base, so there wasn't very much they could do to keep warm. There were thirteen soldiers at the base, but only seven beds. Gary felt bad for the guys that had to sleep on the floor; he bet it was cold as ice.

"You're lucky," Gary told Ghost, who raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sharing a room with Soap, so you two just share the bed. Not everyone is that lucky."

Ghost chuckled. "True, but I don't see why some of you just don't share the bed if there's only on in the room."

"I'd be scared to share a bed with some of these people…"

Ghost laughed, shaking his head. "But you're sharing a room with Nikolai, he's harmless."

"From the stories I've heard about him, he sounds far from it." Gary looked back over at Nikolai, who was still yelling at his two followers. He had no idea what the Russian was saying, but by his body language and tone, he was far from happy.

"He'll only hurt you if you're the enemy. So don't worry about it."

((BREAK))

Gary yawned softly after he changed into some new clothes, while he walked over to his bed. He first came to the base, he didn't have any other clothes on him beside what he had on, but luckily one of Nikolai's followers was the same size he was. So he just borrowed some of his clothes.

"You alright, my friend?"

Gary moved from his spot on the bed and looked down at the Russian, who made himself comfortable on the floor. "I am, just tired and cold." Gary sighed softly. Before coming back to the base, himself and Ghost went on a run for some supplies, which turned out really bad. Everything always went bad for them, if it didn't then something had to be wrong or he was dreaming. "Aren't you cold on the floor?"

Nikolai smiled and shook his head. "After a while, you get used to the cold."

"I don't think I could," Gary shivered softly and goes to lie down on the bed, pulling the thin blanket over himself. "Well, good night, Nikolai."

"Good night, my friend."

Hours later Gary tightly pulled the blanket around himself as he tried to find more heat to warm his freezing body, but never was able to find it. 'Damnit, I might as well be sleeping naked.' Gary mused to himself. For the first time, well, ever he was actually thinking about getting up and grabbing his jacket and sleeping in it. It wasn't going to be comfortable, but at least he would be warm.

His thoughts paused when he felt another blanket being placed over him, causing him to blink into the darkness. Moments later, he then felt the bed dip and someone moved to lie next to him. "Nikolai, what are you doing?"

For a moment, the Russian didn't say anything as he pulled the covers over his body and moved closer to Gary. "I can tell you're cold, so I figure I could help warm you up." Nikolai pressed the front of his body against the back of Gary's.

Gary wasn't going to lie, he was getting warmer. Even though the second blanket was just as thin as the one he had, Nikolai's body heat really helped out.

"I can't figure out how you have so much body heat, it's cold as hell."

Nikolai chuckled. "Like I said earlier. You get used to the cold."

Gary nodded and closed his eyes, hoping he could finally go to sleep. That, however, wasn't going to happen. He bit down on his bottom lip; his body was enjoying the feel of having another body next to it, shivers traveled through his body but not from the cold. At the moment, Gary was starting to hate his bad.

"Still cold, my friend?" Nikolai asked.

As much as Gary should just tell him no, that it wasn't the cold that had his body shivering, he decided it would be best to not say that. Unsure how the Russian might react. "Yeah, I haven't been this cold in ages." Gary's body tensed when he felt the older man's hands on his sides, causing his body to shiver even more.

Nikolai gently rubbed Gary's side before he slid his hands under his shirt, started to rub the cool skin. His hands stayed in place for a few minutes before he softly moved one hand to Gary's stomach, while the other was rubbing up and down on his back. Gary wasn't going to lie, he was enjoying this and it wasn't just because of the warmth.

"Mmm, thank you. Um, you're really helped me out…" Gary paused when he felt Nikolai's hand that was on his stomach moved down lower, he licked his lips. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Warming you up, my friend." Nikolai smirked softly, knowing Gary wasn't able to see it. His hand slid down farther on Gary's stomach, still rubbing the skin. "You're still cold, da?"

Gary tilted his head some, trying to look over at Nikolai even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see him in the total darkness. He thought about his question, and then he gave the Russian a nod. "Yes."

"Then I guess I need to warm you up some more," Nikolai's hand stopped once it reached the band of Gary's pants, waiting to see what he wanted. When the younger solider lifted up, allowing him to continue, his hand went to work.

The next morning Gary walked out of his room yawning, he didn't get much sleep but he wasn't going to complain. Last night, or earlier this morning he wasn't sure what the time was, was the first time Nikolai ever showed any interest. He hoped it wasn't going to be the last.

"Sleep well?" Gary jumped; he didn't notice Ghost was behind him. "Sorry about that, mate. Didn't mean to scare you."

Gary waved a hand at him. "You're fine, I'm not completely awake."

"What the looks of it, you probably didn't get much sleep," Gary looked over at Ghost with a confused look, which earned him a laugh from Ghost. The masked man reached out and touched Gary's neck; the younger solider started to blush.

"We didn't do anything," Ghost started laughing again, making Gary blush even more. "We didn't! I mean, Nikolai did, but that's all."

"See, I told you Nikolai wasn't as bad as you though." Ghost smirked.

"I hate you."


End file.
